Oh, Darling
by may.hiccks
Summary: Asuka Takihisa is the newest student at Ouran Academy, even thought she's not rich nor an honor student, she was accepted thanks to the Blaze family. Meeting the Host Club and Miharu, the Hitachiin stalker, will be something you'd like to read!
1. Blaze Family l Hikaru and Kaoru

**OURAN FANFIC**

**O1 PART 1**

**"The Blaze Of This Family."**

_**Asuka's POV**_

"Young Mistress, would you like more tea?" my mother asked Kazame, the head of the Blaze family. They are one of the richest families in Japan. Originally from France, they won a little more publicity here after they gained control over the Otori's wealth.

Kazame, is just a sixteen year old spoiled girl. Her father made her the head of his riches, only because she is an only child, and he couldn't trust his ex wife with that kind of money.

"Takihisa, why don't you take the day off." Devora announced from afar. Devora Lyn, once named Devora Blaze, is the most bitter person I know of.

I should be grateful, though. Years ago, Devora found my mother and I begging for money one stormy night, after my father had died, and they took our house away due to his debts.

She let us stayed in their mansion, thats where I met Kazame, bright blue eyes, and dark black hair. I thought they we're the nicest people ever, because mother and I started living there for free. Or so I thought.

On Kazame's 7th birthday, I over-heard Devora yelling at my mom for not cleaning up faster.

Thats when I realized I had been living a lie. My mother was working her way as a maid, to stay here much longer. I wanted to stop her, but she told me it was something she had to do.

"Where were we going to be living if Devora hadn't found us? This is fate." she would say. "We need to stay here, its for the best."

No, it wasn't for the best. That lady treated my mother wrong, for no particular reason. It was like if she had nothing better to do but to make her work impossible.

Later on, when I turned 13, she started hating me. She would always remind me how I'll never be perfect, like her daughter was. She was wrong...

I didn't wanted to be perfect, and I didn't wanted to be like Kazame at all. She was just a copy of her own mother. Mean, cruel, and spoiled.

The only reason why I kept looking up to the Blaze's was because of Kitachin Blaze. The father, the master, and the only man in this world that reminded me of my dad.

He was so sweet to us, he made sure we had daily meals, clean clothes, and a smile in our faces. As long as we kept living in that place, we faked our smiles, but we never faked them for Mr. Blaze. He was a bright man, specially the day he decided to leave Devora.

I don't really know much of that story, but I know one thing after that, Devora ruined our lives.

**-**"Did you hear me? Take the day off." she repeated, a little louder.

"Yes, ma'am." Mother nodded and tapped me on my shoulder to follow her.

"Asuka, stay." Devora said my name, and I froze.

My mom gave me a warm smile, like saying I will be fine. Then followed orders and left.

I turned around and gave Devora a smile.

"As you know, it is a new school year, and I decided to enroll my sweetheart to Ouran Academy." as she spoke, Kazame cleared her throat and stood up.

"Mother, I beg your pardon, but why does she have to know this stuff?"

"Kazame, sit down." Devora smiled evily. They looked so alike. Same features and everything. "As I was saying, it'll be a shame if you don't attend the same school as she, after all. You are indeed _best friends_."

"Uh..." I gulped. Kazame and I we're best friends, once.

When we first met, we used to play all kinds of games, but that was when we we're younger. Then, her mother started picking on my mother, and Kazame began doing the same thing to me.

I really didn't know where they we're going with this; but I never intended to enroll in a private high school, specially made for the richest of the rich. I'm nowhere near that part.

"My, what a lovely idea." Mr. Blaze's voice broke my thoughts. "Kazame and Asuka, going to the same school, and living together. Why, aren't you two the bestest friends ever?"

"I really don't-" I began to speak, but Kazame quickly hugged me and agreed with his dad. "Yes we are!" She never wanted to let him down, she was scared he might take her riches away, then she won't be able to help her mother regain her true happiness for money.

"Then it's settled, starting tomorrow morning, you two will be Ouran's newest students. Asuka, we already picked out your uniform. It's a shame our daughter's clothes can't fit you." Devora called two maids and they brought me a pastel yellow dress with a white collar and a red bow.

Kazame smiled with delight.

"Yes, you are two sizes smaller than her." Mr. Blaze remarked, then left the dining room.

Kazame's smile disappeared and turned into a big growl towards me.

"It's not my fault, Miss Blaze." I recalled.

"Yes, my dear, it's not her fault she's too plain and skinny, like a stick. While you're curvy, and filled with such a great body. It's only natural, you're my daughter." Devora laughed.

I had a feeling they just insulted me, but still, she wasn't wrong. I was pretty skinny, and I was still an A cup, but mixed with a good lighting I could be a B. Still, I wasn't as curvy or full as Kazame, she always had the attention of most boys, after all.

She could be a D cup, for all I know. But enough of that, I still wasn't sure about this...

-"Ouran Academy, huh?" my mom asked as she detangled her curly brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm not too happy about it either." I hanged my uniform up for the next morning, then layed in the big king sized bed we had.

"Are you kidding?" she smirked. "Asuka, this is great, you get to make friends, and take high classes. I also expect high grades from you. You're very bright."

"Mom, you're not getting the point...I don't want new friends! I'm perfectly fine attending my old public high school...you know, with regular people? This school is for rich people, and we both know I am not rich at all."

"Honey, when life gives you lemons..."

"You make lemonade, I know that!"

She sat down next to me and gave me a smile. "Give it a week, if you don't like it...I promise to do whatever I can to get you out."

"Alright..." I sighed.

It couldn;t be that bad...right?

**O1 PART 2**

**"Hikaru and Kaoru."**

"I suppose you don't have a pencil, do you?" Kazame asked as we rode inside her huge, lemonade pink colored limo.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I handed her a pink lead pencil I had out of seven. My mom bought me new utencils I needed for school. I hated the color pink, which by default, was Kazame's favorite. So I gave her the only pink one I had.

"Thanks." she put it in her hot pink bag then gave me a fake smile.

"Anytime." I gave her one back.

I wasn't trying to be mean, I never was. It's just that this morning I had a hard time waking up and realizing I wasn't going to see my friends anymore. I was going to a new school filled with rich kids, and as far as I know, rich people only cause trouble.

Then I remembered my mom, she wanted me to go. I had to do this for her.

"So, listen, mom told me to be nice to you, so I'll try complimenting you every once in a while at school. Only if you stay out of my business, though." Kazame crossed her arms. "It might gain you some popularity points."

"Oh, of course, I'll stay out of your way, Miss Blaze." I nodded. Gosh, I hated her.

"Call me Kazame. I don't want anyone to know my maid's daughter is in the same school as me. At least pretend to be rich for once." she sighed heavily.

Pretend like I'm rich? But, how?

Suddenly, the limo stopped, and the chofer opened the door for us.

I faced the biggest school I ever seen. It was packed with gorgeous girls and amazingly handome boys. I was never feeling so insecure until now.

"Well, hopefully I won't see you any soon." Kazame grabbed her pink bag and walked straight to a building.

I grabbed my beige tote that had Ouran's school logo in it, apperantly it was worth over 230,000Y.

"Have fun at school, Ms. Takihisa." the chofer smiled and drove off.

I moved a think, gurly lock out of my face and got my schedule out.

"Class 14A, building 13C..." I kept repeating as I walked fast to my destination.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

I peeked over a tall tree to catch the Hitachiin twins in front of me, sitting down on a bench.

I been admiring them for a while now, too bad they're "too good" to date anoyone. I know they are members of the Host Club, but I refuse to meet them in such a way. It'll be like paying them to talk to me. I didn't want that, I wanted to be their friend for so long, but I can't build up enough courage to even walk pass them. "Thay are so cute." I cried to myself.

"Stalking them again?" my 3rd year sister, Kumiko, appeared out of the blue, holding her new semester's schedule.

"Not stalking, it's called observing from afar and admiring their beauty." I pointed it out.

"Why dont you just go and say hi? They're only human." she walked away.

How could she even say that? "No one will understand the way I feel for those two!" I cried again.

"Hey Hikaru, that girl seems lost, doesn't she?" I heard Kaoru's voice and I quickly stopped and listened.

"Who cares, it's not like she needs us to figure it out." Hikaru closed his eyes and layed back.

"Well, maybe she's a new student, and she needs help."

"No one helped us when we we're new."

"Yeah, but thats because we had eachother. I don't think she knows anyone."

"Oh, Kaoru, you are such a sweetheart!" I whimpered to myself.

"Oh, Kaoru, you are such an idiot!" Hikaru smirked. My jaw fell, what did he just say? "Why don't you just admit you think she's cute and you want to meet her?"

"What?" I growled.

"It's nothing like that!" Kaoru yelled a little.

"Yeah, it's not!" I yelled out loud.

They both turned around and I froze. "I mean, it's not Tuesday today! It's Monday!" I grabbed a random girl and shook her. "HAHAHAH! YOU ARE SO STUPID! GO EAT A CRACKER! HAHAHAHA!"

The twins raised their eyebrow and turned back. "Anyways..." they started talking and I let go of the girl.

"Freak!" she yelled and ran away. I looked down, I just embarassed myself in front of them, now I have another reason not to say hi to them. How can I be so stupid?

Nevermind that, I have to find out who this girl is. There's no way she can take Hikaru or Kaoru from me!

I looked back at the bench and noticed they we're gone. "Oh no!" I cried, then looked at the other direction, and there they were. "Oh, yay!" I smiled.

But wait...they are talking to a girl that I never seen before, maybe she's new? "Oh, NO!" I roll on the floor, crying.

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Are you lost or something?" a guy's voice made me forget what building I was supposed to look for.

"Actually, I-" I turned around and saw the most handsome guy I seen so far. He had auburn brown spiky hair and topaz colored eyes. He was quite pale, and tall. "I-I'm new." I finally spoke after I remembered to breathe.

"I told you, she was new." the same guy appeared behind me, and grabbed my shoulders.

"There's two of you!" I freaked out.

"No there isn't." One spoke, "We're twins." the other finished.

My expression - O:

"I'm Hikaru." the one I first met introduced himself.

"And I'm Kaoru."

Same expression - O:

"So, you're new, what class are you in?" they asked in unison.

O:

"Are you okay?"

O:

"Hikaru, I think she turned into stone or something..."

O:

"Nah, she's fine. I think we just have to make her breathe again, Kaoru."

O:

"You know, the only way you can tell us apart is by kissing both of us," Hikaru got closer to me, and grabbed my chin, "Figuring out which one kisses better will be quite helpful, right?" Kaoru whispered in my ear.

I felt like two things we're about to come next, chills, and a nosebleed.

Instead, I sneezed, and they both backed away quickly. It was quite embarassing, since my sneeze is small, and silent. But it sounds like a small "a-chew", my mother used to laugh at it and called it a hamster's sneeze.

"I'm sorry, I sneeze when I freak out." I apologized.

They looked at eachother, surprised, then they started laughing.

"That was so cute!" one of them smiled.

I looked up, confused. "Really?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a mouse sneezing!" the other one laughed louder.

I looked down again, "Gee, thanks."

"Don't worry, we didn't mean to freak you out, we we're just trying to have fun." they apologized too.

"For the record, that isn't my type of fun..." I admitted.

"Well, we're sorry. I guess we owe you one, may we walk you to your class?" they asked.

I looked at them, they we're so handsome, and yet, so mischievous. I had a feeling I was going to be bumping into them alot more often than I expected.

"Yeah," I gave them a smile.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

They both stood there and blushed.

"They both stood there and BLUSHED! WHY? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DONT?" I cried to myself as Kumiko sat down next to me. "Courage."

"Are you saying I'm a coward?" I gasped.

"As far as I know, you been stalking them for three years now and you can't even bump into them and say hi."

"It's not stalking! It's observing!" I reminded her.

"If you're really worried why don't you try befriending her?"

"Huh?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"She's new, right? Get to know her, be her friend, get close to the twins. Easy." she stood up and walked away.

"Right..." I laughed evily.

"Freak..." some guys whispered as they walked passed me.

I looked down again.


	2. Hitachiin Stalker l Cute Sneeze

**OURAN FANFIC**

**O2 PART 1**

**"Miharu Yamamoto - The Hitachiin Stalker."**

_**Asuka's POV**_

"Did you get that?" Hikaru asked me as soon as the teacher left the room.

"Uh.." I looked at my sloppy notes, the teacher was teaching so fast I couldn't keep up.

"Basically, play writing was done mostly by hack writers, who sacrificed both art and realism in trying to eke out a living by writing to the dictates of theatre managers, producers and actors." Kaoru explained.

O:

"Can you stop making that face?" Hikaru layed back, "It's annoying."

"I'm sorry." I looked away.

"Excuse my brother, I'm just good at English and Modern Arts, thats it." Kaoru smiled at me, I blushed and looked at Hikaru instead.

"Kaoru, don't you think it's time for us to go to OUR class."

"Don't be silly, she still needs our help."

"Actually, I-" I wasn't sure why they came into my class without anyone's permission. They could get in trouble, right? Even though all the girls in this class payed their attention to the twins, the teacher still didn't even cared.

"What about Haruhi?" Hikaru crossed his arms. "Surely she won't be needing our help."

"Haruhi is fine, Tamaki-senpai said he was going to help her out today."

"Oh yeah, what is he going to do? He's as dumb as she!"

"Hikaru, calm down."

"Uhm." I interrupted. "I think I can handle the rest, it's fine if you'd like to go. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru looked surprised.

"Yeah, you guys seemed worried about your friend, I can't imagine myself having people like you in my life. Go help her, yeah?" I smiled.

Truth was, I didn't wanted them to leave. I was too scared to go to my next class without getting lost, but it wasn't fair for me to steal Haruhi's friends. Even though I don't even know her, I'm sure she would feel bad if Hikaru and Kaoru weren't there to help her because they we're too busy helping a stranger, like me.

"Alright, Kaoru, you heard her. Let's go." Hikaru pulled his brother out of his seat.

"Wait, I never got your name." Kaoru stopped him.

"I'm Asuka Takihisa, it was nice meeting you." I smiled.

"A...su...ka?" Kaoru repeated as Hikaru walked out of the class. He smiled at me, then caught up with his brother.

I looked at my notes and ereased everything, then wrote down what Kaoru told me.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

This was quite a challenge. I was never good at making friends. All I cared for were the Hitachiin twins, everyone else cared for useless things.

I guess I could never find someone who would at least accept me, or my obsession.

"Here it is, class 14A. She's a little behind in academic scores, isn't she?" Kumiko gave me a printed version of the girl's schedule. I still didn't know how the heck did she get a copy.

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"Listen, Miharu. You have to be yourself, no matter what. Don't try to act like anyone else, or else no one will like you." she lectured me.

"I know." I sighed, quickly enough, the bell rang and students starting coming out of the class.

"The real you isn't obsessed over Hikaru and Kaoru." she shook me to gain her attention.

That wasn't true, she wants me to lie!

"You can do this." she winked and left.

Right. I _can_ do this. Hikaru and who? Who are they, anyway? They sound mean, and ugly. Yuck, definitely not my type.

"Did you hear about Asuka?"

"I can't believe it's her first day and she's already close with the Hitachiin twins!" some girls gossipped behind me.

I cried a little, "She's...close...to...them?" I shook myself. "Asuka, right?" I almost yelled.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" a sweet voice asked behind me. I faced a skinny, pale girl with huge brown eyes and thick, curly brown hair. She smiled a little. "Are you new too?"

"No." I stated, she looked down.

"That sucks, I was hoping I'd find a new friend today."

"Well, I can be your friend!" I made her back away a few steps. "My name is Miharu Yamamoto. My family owns islands all over the world, and my great auntie does interior design for the richest people. What does your family do?"

"Well, um..." she looked down a little.

"Asuka, your hair looks great today." Kazame Blaze's voice broke in.

My eyes sparkled, Kazame is the prettiest girl I know, and she's super rich, I always wanted to talk to her, but she ignores me, even when I bow down to her.

How can it be Asuka's first day and she already knows the Hitachiin twins AND Kazame?

"Thanks..." Asuka grabbed my hand and walked away. "We have to go."

-"Are you insane?" That's Kazame Blaze! Do you know how popular she is?" I shook her angrily.

"It's her first day too." she said, half fainting.

"Yes! I know! but everyone in the school already knew she was coming! She's super gorgeous! and filthy rich!"

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Yeah, but isn't everyone here beautiful and rich?" I sat down, trying not to barf. She was strong.

"Everyone, but me." she cried.

But her? What the hell is she talking about? She was pretty! Light blue eyes, and light brown, wavy hair. She was so cute. She looked like a model, or something.

"I mean, I'm not that pretty..." she kept going.

"Okay, stop. Are you kidding me? You're adorable."

"But being adorable isn't going to get me a boyfriend..." she sighed.

"You don't have to look the part, to be beautiful. The day a guy will realize how beautiful you are on the inside, is the day you'll fall in love. Sure, it takes time, but it's worth it." I gave her the exact same advice my mother had given me back when I was insecure.

"Wow, nobody has every said that to me...thanks, friend." she grabbed my hand and gave me an adorable smile. "But...I still don't understand."

"Huh?"

"How is it that the Hitachiin twins pay attention to you on your first day, when I been trying to get theirs for three years."

"I dont know..." I honestly didn't. One minute I was trying to remember my class, the next I was socializing with the two most handsomest boys on Earth.

"Oh...alright." she looked like if she was about to cry, then as soon as she stood up, her stuff fell down and alot of the twins' pictures scattered across the floor.

"You...stalk them?" my eye twiched a little. How is she supposed to get their attention if all she's doing is driving them away?

"It's not stalking! It's observing their beauty from afar!" she picked the pictures up.

"Hey Asuka." Kaoru appeared behind her.

Miharu stopped and bit her lip in dispear.

"Hey Kaoru." I waved.

"Who's your friend?" he bent over to look at her, then he noticed their pictures. "Ah..are those of Hikaru and me?" he picked one up.

"Oh, I am late! Bye!" Miharu ran away, crying.

"That was weird." he stood up, still holding the picture. "I was about to ask if she was in the newspaper or something. Those are really great pictures, too." he showed it to me.

Wow, he's cute, but a bit clueless.

"Where is Hikaru?" I dared to ask, I had a feeling he didn't liked me very much.

"He's in the music room with the rest of the Host Club."

"The Host Club?"

"Oh, that's right. You are new! See, the Host Club is a group made of the handsomest boys, who's job is to entertain beautiful girls, like yourself." he explained.

Entertain? What kind of entertainment does he mean?

"I know! Why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to the rest. There's Tamaki-senpai, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, and me."

"Uhh...a Host Club? I don't think-"

"Great, let's go!" he grabbed my hand and guided me somewhere.

**O2 PART 2**

**"Cute Sneeze."**

"Welcome, to the Host Club." a prince's voice greeted me as I stepped inside an abandoned music room.

"I see Kaoru brought a new customer." a guy with glasses started writing it down.

"And she's cute too!" a much younger kid jumped.

"Oh, I'm not cute." I tried backing away from them.

"Oh, she's modest!" a tall, blonde prince swept my hand away from Kaoru's to his. "Isn't that the cutest thing? What is your name, princess?"

"Asuka..." I blushed. His eyes, they we're dark purple, and his voice, it was so charming.

"So, tell me Asuka, what kind of guy do you perfer?" he got closer.

"Boss! She's not a customer, she's a friend!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh, is she?" he let me go and walked away. "Very well then, I apologize." he sat down and gave a serious expression.

"Anyways, this is our boss, Tamaki-senpai." Kaoru grinned his teeth and introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too-" he stopped as if something had bothered him. "Tell me, Princess Asuka, do you have a boyfriend?"

Everyone, including me, looked surprised.

"No...why?"

He smirked a little, then stood up to hug me "You're so cute! Thats why! Cute! Cute! CUTE!" he sang.

"Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru stopped him.

"I apologize, I haven't seen anyone as cute as you or my dear Haruhi, for so long." he fixed his hair, then sat back down.

"The boss expresses his feelings in such a huggable way."

"Oh, yeah, this is Kyoya, our mother." Kaoru pointed at the handsome guy with glasses.

"Mother?" I looked confused.

"See, the Host Club is like a family. Tamaki is the dad, Kyoya is the mom, Hikaru and I are the uncles, Hani and Mori are like the cousins, and Haruhi is the daughter."

"Haruhi?" I asked. They been mentioning her alot, I was anxious to meet her.

"I am Hani!" the little boy jumped to my arms. He looked so cute, like a baby bunny.

"This is my cousin, Mori." he introduced me to the tallest guy there, he looked strong, and silent.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you both. And Kyoya." I bowed to them.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru stopped me.

I was so used to bowing to the rich, I forgot I was supposed to act like if I was rich.

"A princess like you should never bow to anyone, she's the one who deserves to be bowed to." Tamaki got on his knee and kissed my hand.

He really was a prince, so charming, and good looking. I felt as if I was about to faint.

"Even if you're not a customer, I can't help but compliment your beautiful complexion, as if you we're an angel sent here to make me realize what beauty trully is..." he stood up and handed me a rose.

I sneezed. He backed away, like anyone else would. Then laughed.

"See, boss? Thats what I was telling you about!" Hikaru joined him.

"Well, isn't that interesting..." Kyoya smiled and wrote something down on his notebook.

"Mori, have you ever heard such a cute thing before?" Hani asked.

"No."

"You guys we're just messing with me!" I gasped. I was kind of hurt, I was starting to believe Tamaki, and this was all a joke, after all.

"No, it's not like that." Kaoru was the only one not laughing or smiling.

"You brought me here to make fun of me! Didn't you?" I pushed him.

Tamaki and Hikaru laughed louder.

"No, I swear, I didnt! It was Hikaru who told the boss, I wasn't even here before! I was with you, remember?"

"Well, it better be the last time." I pushed him away and ran out of the music room, crying.

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

"You..." I got closer to Hikaru, he couldn't stop laughing. "It's your fault she's mad!"

"Calm down, Kaoru, I just wanted the boss to see how cute it is." he almost cried.

"If it's so cute, then why are you two laughing? You made it seem like you we're making fun of her!"

"He's right." Kyoya agreed.

The boss quit laughing and looked at the door. "Do you realize what we just did? We hurt a princess' feelings...the Host Club is against that..." he walked near the door. "The Host Club is **AGAINST** that!"

"What is he talking about?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"We need to apologize to her, and make her forgive us even if it's the last thing she wants to do!" he shook us.

"No offense, boss, but we said it was cute, there is nothing we should apologize for." Hikaru smirked. "Right, Kaoru?"

"I know you told her it was cute, but it did seemed rude to have laughed about it...maybe you should apologize, Hikaru." I admitted.

"I'm not apologizing-"

"Then it's settled!" The boss winked at him. "You are apologizing to her, first thing in the morning."


	3. The Host Club l Haruhi Fujioka

**OURAN FANFIC**

**O3 PART 1**

**"The Host Club."**

_**Asuka's POV**_

"Are you alright, sweetie?" my mother asked as I got ready for bed.

"Yes, mother, I am fine." I lied.

I wasn't fine. I was fooled today, by some guys. I started to believe I was actually going to make new friends, then this happened.

They we're jerks, and a host club. Why would they have a host club? Because they liked messing with girls. Or in other words, "entertain" them.

The only real friend I made today, was probably Miharu. Even though she ran away when she saw Kaoru. What's the deal with them, anyway? Why does she stalk them? They're not that special. In fact, they're not special at all.

"Is something wrong?" she asked once again.

"No, mom, everything is fine. Besides, I haven't made it through a week yet, remember?" I gave her a hug then turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Asuka." she kissed my forehead, then turned the other way to sleep.

-**the next morning.**

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice echoed in our mansion.

"Boss?" I asked confusedly.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

It was seven in the morning, Hikaru and I we're about to head to school.

"Well, Operation: Make Princess Asuka Forgive Us is about to start!" he winked. "Any ideas?"

"No way. Count me out." Hikaru walked away.

"Hikaru, it was your fault in the first place. Like it or not, you are in this." I reminded him.

"Ugh, fine, but I didn't come up with anything last night."

"Neither did I." Tamaki admitted.

"Seriously? So, what? You both expected me to do something?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, she is your customer." Tamaki shrugged.

"She is NOT a customer!"

"Fine, your girlfriend." Hikaru joked.

"My girlfrie-? Fine, you know what. I'll do something. Only because I feel as guilty as you two should..." I sighed.

"And afterwards, Daddy will buy you some ice cream!" Tamaki hugged us.

"Keep your distance!" Hikaru and I pushed him.

"Fine, then you two split one." he "punished" us.

"Let's just go to school..." I sighed and walked outside.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

I waited patiently for the pink limo outside school.

"Today is the day..." I huffed. I finally promised myself I was going to speak to the Hitachiin twins, but in order for that to happen, I had to wait until Asuka came, since she was my only hope in this scenario.

"Alright, so, here is the plan..." I overheard Kaoru's sexy voice behind me. I immidiately froze and turned around slowly.

"You two grab her by force, and bring her to the Host Club! Where I will be patiently waiting for your arrival, and give her an apology...and a kiss." Tamaki Souh, the head of the host club, informed. What was he doing here?

"In your dreams." Kaoru smacked him.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Tamaki's face turned bright red.

"As I was saying, we just go up to her and apologize, then ask her if she'd like to go to the movies or something."

"That's not a bad idea..." Hikaru admitted.

"Do I get to kiss her, then?" Tamaki asked.

"Get lost." Kaoru started talking and I hid behind the bushes to hear more. I know I was supposed to wait for Asuka, but this was more interesting. Half of the Host Club was about to ask a girl out. What a lucky girl she is...

Suddenly, the pink limo parked across the street, and out came Kazame and Asuka.

"There she is!" the twins pointed at Asuka.

My jaw dropped, again. Asuka? They we're trying to ask out...Asuka? I am so jealous!

I cried a little and walked away before anyone could see me, when in reality...

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Miharu-chan!" I yelled as soon as I catched a glimpse of her, stalking the Hitachiin twins.

I was determined to stay away from them as possible, and for that to happen, I should follow Miharu everywhere.

She obviously had no other choice but to come out of the bushes and say hi to me.

"Asuka, the twins are right there." she whimpered.

"Oh, really? I didn't noticed." I lied.

"See you after school Asuka." Kazame grabbed her bag and froze.

"What is it Ms. Blaze? Are you alright?" Miharu asked.

"Ta...ma...ki..." she whispered.

"What? Tomato?"

"I believed she said 'Tamaki'." I repeated, when I suddenly remembered the blonde guy that called me princess, and gave me a rose.

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

"So, that's her? She looks different from what I remembered." Hikaru sighed and started walking towards them.

"Her two friends seem to be lovely too, wait...is that..." the boss stopped walking and backed away.

"Hm?" I turned around and saw a heavy looking girl squish him to death.

"What is that?" Hikaru asked in disgust.

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Ms. Blaze! Settle down!" I ran past the twins and helped Tamaki breathe again.

"What's going on?" Miharu followed me.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, you should try backing away for a sec." Hikaru announced.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kaoru yelled, but I was too busy to look back, Kazame was too strong.

A few seconds later, I was able to get her off Tamaki.

"Thank you." he huffed loudly.

"Asuka, your friend!" the twins shouted, I turned around and saw Miharu, passed out on the floor.

"Should we get her to the nurse?" Kaoru asked.

"No, get her to the Host Club." Tamaki ordered.

"What? No! To the nurse!" I tried ordering them as one of them carried her to the music room.

"Wow, what a scene..." Kazame rolled her eyes, quickly enough, everyone else went back to their business.

"You're the one that started it!" Tamaki yelled at her.

"Tamaki, I'm so glad I found you again, my love!" she hugged him tightly, since his face turned red.

"You guys know eachother?" I asked quietly.

"See, a year ago, I decided he was going to be my new fiancee." she explained.

O:

"You did, I didn't agreed to anything!" Tamaki growled.

"Oh, but so much time has passed, I'm afraid I have a new one."

"Thank goodness." he smiled.

"But don't worry, my love, for I shall break up with him, and come back to you soon enough!" she held his hands.

"That's not necessary..."

"Until then, I shall be distanced...goodbye Tamaki." she kissed his cheek then left.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was insane.

-"It's not funny." he repeated as we walked to the music room.

"Yeah, well, karma striked back!" I kept laughing.

"Sorry about Yesterday..." he began apologizing.

"It's okay, I'm not even angry about it anymore...not after what just happened."

He smiled at me and stopped. "Here we are. The Host Club, ready for your second visit?"

"Are you guys going to treat me like a customer again?"

"No." he laughed a little. "We're going to treat you like a dear friend."

"Then I'm ready." I nodded.

**O3 PART 2**

**"Haruhi Fujioka."**

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Guys, new order of business!" Tamaki presented a white board filled with hearts and a drawing of all of us, including himself. "We shall all go to the movies tomorrow!"

"Movies?" we all looked puzzled.

"Yes, and tomorrow will be the perfect day, because the school is doing an event for teachers only, so there is no class!" he sparkled in excitement.

At that moment, Miharu started waking up, the twins had layed her on a white and gold couch.

"Am I...in heaven?" she looked around. She probably asked that because there were only hansome guys in this place, plus me.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Tamaki helped her stand up. "You just passed out."

"I...did?" she almost fell down again.

Kaoru tried to grab her. "You have a fever." he touched her forehead.

I imagined how she would feel at that moment, if I was her, I would probably sneeze.

"Don't!" she pushed his him away and hugged Tamaki. "Don't get near me!" she cried.

"What the heck does she mean?" Hikaru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was just trying to help out. If you have a fever, it's probably best if you go home..." Kaoru backed away, hurt, I could tell.

"Princess, what is your name?" Tamaki asked, still hugging her.

"I'm Miharu Yamamoto."

"Mother?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Yes, Father?" he responded.

"Bring her some tea, she seems to be a little under pressure."

"Certainly." Kyoya moved his glasses upwards, then walked away.

"Miha-chan, are you okay?" Hani asked.

"Yes, thanks for your concern." Miharu blushed and sat back down.

"Anyways, boss, whats with the whole movies thing?" Hikaru changed the subject.

"Oh, yes. See, it was part of our plan. We intend to make Princess Asuka happy for a day, she deserves it. Would you accept our offer?" Tamaki held my hands. "Please allow us to take you both on a date."

"Both?" I hissed.

"Why, you didn't think we could forget about your beautiful friend, right?" he smiled at Miharu.

"Date?" she trembled in embarassment.

"Sorry for being late, Senpai. I was busy working on extra homework..." a shemale's voice entered the room. The cutest boy had walked inside, only compared to the rest, he was "girly" cute.

"Haruhi! you finally came!" Tamaki flew across the room to meet him.

Wait...Haruhi?

I suddenly remembered everything the twins and Tamaki had mentioned about Haruhi, she's a girl. Why was she dressed like a boy?

"Did I missed anything? These aren't new customers, are they?" Haruhi looked at me, then Miharu.

So, she's part of the Host Club too? Is she...gay or something?

"No, they are friends of Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki explained.

"What? They're not my friends!" Hikaru roared. As expected...he does hate me.

"But as you know, any friends of them is friends of the Host Club!" Tamaki kept going.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she smiled.

"I'm Asuka Takihisa, and this is Miharu Yamamoto. We're both on our first year." I speaked for Miharu, since she was still too embarrassed to talk.

"Well, I'm in my first year too! So are Hikaru and Kaoru. No wonder why you're friends." she smiled. She seemed like a sweet girl. And she was pretty skinny too, like me. I didn't felt so left out, after all.

"They're not...my friends." Hikaru repeated, this time, a little more serious.

"You don't have to be so mad about it, the boss mentioned that any of our friends, is theirs." Kaoru tried calming him down. Even though they are both identical, I could easily tell them apart, Hikaru was a little more hard headed.

"Haruhi, we we're just planning on going to the movies this weekend!" Tamaki said loudly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! We we're already pairing up!"

"Pairing up?" Haruhi and I asked in unison.

"Yes, Mori and Hani are always together, so they might as well go as a couple. Haruhi shall go with me."

"Wait a second, Senpai!" Haruhi interrupted.

"Kaoru can take his beautiful friend, Asuka." Tamaki kept going, "Hikaru can take Lady Miharu."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru hissed.

"and Kyoya...uh..." Tamaki stopped. "I guess we can't go in pairs after all..."

"It's alright, daddy. Mommy can just take care of the kids." Kyoya smiled sharply.

Poor Kyoya, even if he actually seemed calm about this, I couldn't help but feel like he was a bit disappointed.

"Uhm, I have a sister..." Miharu mentioned softly. Everyone's attention went to her. "She's a thrid year...her name is Kumiko."

"Kumiko Yamamoto?" Kyoya looked through his notebook. What did he had in there, anyway?

Tamaki and the twins peeked at it and gasped.

"She's cute!" Tamaki fainted.

"She's an honor student too! She seems like your type, mom." Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a thumbs up.

I kind of wanted to take a peek too, but I regained my strength.

"Do you think she'll be interested?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course. She does have a crush on you, after all." Miharu smiled.

We all gasped in surprise.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to mentioned that." she covered her mouth and looked down.

"It's alright, darling. Then it means it's settled." Tamaki smiled at her. Kyoya was blushing a little. "Tomorrow evening! We're going to the movies!"

i apologize for some grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

But I appreciate you reading this :) Thanks -


	4. Kumiko Yamamoto l Movie Date

**OURAN FANFIC**

**O4 PART 1**

**"Kumiko Yamamoto."**

_**Asuka's POV**_

"So...what time did Tamaki-senpai said again?" Haruhi asked as we walked to Ouran Academy.

She, Miharu, and I started hanging out since yesterday. I have to admit, even though she's dressed like a boy, she is still a girl. So we still have a connection.

"He said at seven sharp." I remembered.

"You know...I'm glad you girls are in the Host Club, I mean, you dont work there like I do, but you're pretty much in it already." Haruhi smiled.

"We are?"

"Yeah, Tamaki can be really persuasive, he might even make you girls come everyday. Which is nice, I really don't hang out with alot of people besides them."

"Oh...you guys are like best friends, right?"

"More like a family."

It warmed my heart knowing that. I always wanted a family. I have my mother, true. Though I never met any of my cousins or aunts. It was always just us and dad. Always.

"So, have you girls thought about what to wear?" Miharu finally spoke. She's so quiet.

"Actually, I was thinking of just wearing some shorts and a t-shirt." Haruhi admitted. Okay, what? Was she insane?

"Are you sure? Don't you want to look your best for Tamaki?" Miharu stopped walking and blinked. She had really bright blue eyes. They almost looked like diamonds. They were nowhere near Kazame's deep blue eyes filled with hatred.

"Now, why would I want to?" Haruhi smirked. "It's just Senpai, besides, all of them know how I normally dress."

"Like a boy?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Haruhi..." Miharu grabbed her shoulder. "Can you please let us help you dress up for tonight?"

"I...uh..." she seemed a little against it, but she agreed anyway.

_**-**__inside the Host Club._

"Why did Senpai told us to come here? We were supposed to be getting ready for the date, right?" Haruhi crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Which is why we brought most of our mother's latest designs!" the Hitachiins ran around the room, throwing piles of desinger dresses.

"Oh, brother..." She sighed.

"They are so cute!" Miharu looked at some.

"Oh, yeah, you can pick one too." Hikaru said carelessly. "But I think this one will look perfect on Haruhi!" he grabbed a light pink cocktail dress. Kaoru happily agreed.

"You idiots!" Tamaki roared. "Haruhi shouldn't be showing too much skin! I say this one would look better on her!" he tossed them a dark purple dress that was too long.

"Boss, this looks more like a blanket. She's too small to wear this..." they tossed it back at him. "This one shows enough skin to state she's a girl."

"My little girl shouldn't wear that! It's too much for her! I'll show you by trying it on!" Tamaki grabbed the cocktail dress and tried wearing it.

"Quit it, boss, you're going to rip it!" they began fighting.

"Wow..." I laughed. I actually felt a little jealous she had this much attention. It was like Kazame all over again.

"Daddy, I think pink doesn't suit you..." Kyoya smiled and watched the show.

"Excuse me..." an incredibly mature, yet, sweet voice came inside the music room. "I'm looking for Miharu?"

Everyone turned around to see Kumiko, light brown eyes and perfectly straight, blonde hair. She kind of looked like Miharu, except for the eye color, and Miharu's blonde hair was shorter, and wavy.

"Oh, you must be Kumiko." Tamaki stepped forward to greet her. "We heard so much about you."

We all tried hard not to laugh.

"Boss...you're wearing a dress." The twins whispered.

Tamaki opened his eyes and ran to the changing room.

"Hey! Kumi-chan!" Hani ran to hug her. "I haven't seen you since last year!"

"Last year?" I gasped.

"Hani-senpai is a third year student, just like Mori, and Kumiko." Kyoya smiled a little.

"Is it true you're going to be Kyoya's date?" Hani asked.

"No! Don't ask her that!" Miharu cried. "I haven't asked her to come, yet..."

"Date?" Kumiko's face began to turn red, so did Kyoya's. "I never agreed to a 'date'...Miharu, may I have a word with you, outside..."

"Yes, sister..." she ran outside and her sister followed, shutting the door vigirously.

"I'm sorry Kyoya...I didn't mean to ruin your date..." Hani started crying.

"No, it's fine...I didn't thought she would know about it anyways." he stood up and grabbed his notebook, "I suppose you can go out without me...I wasn't in the mood for watching a movie anyways, I have alot of work to do."

"Kyoya..." the twins looked worried.

"Mommy, if you don't go...it wouldn't be the same." Tamaki came out of the dressing room, disappointed.

"Now, Father, you made a promise to Asuka, don't let me ruin your plans."

I felt guilty somehow, but Haruhi was right. The Host Club was like a family, even I could tell.

"Princess Asuka, is there a chance we can reschedule?" Tamaki bowed down to me.

I was looking forward to this...I didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, the Yamamoto sisters walked inside the music room, quietly.

"Kumiko said she'd love to go with Kyoya." Miharu smirked.

Everyone "yayed" and "wooed" while Kyoya blushed and Kumiko smiled at him.

"We don't have to reschedule, after all, do we?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Of course not. Now, why don't you pick a dress? Like this one?" he handed her a shorter blue dress.

"No way, I'll pick one myself." she hissed. "Come on, Asuka, help me find one."

-All four of us picked a dress, I was lucky Haruhi didn't wanted the dress Tamaki got her, it was cute. Plus, I found out I was exactly her size, and Miharu's. I got a red cocktail dress with a black bow on it. Haruhi picked a formal light blue dress, it was a little shorter than any other formal dresses though. I didn't got to see what Kumiko or Miharu picked, but I was sure they would both look beautiful.

"So, we're gonna go and change, and we'll meet you at the movie theatre, right?" Tamaki asked as all of the guys left the music room.

"Sure, see you guys, then." Haruhi assured them.

I was actually looking forward to this.

**O4 PART 2**

**"Movie Date."**

"Haruhi, you look great." I greeted her as she walked towards me. She wore extensions, making her hair longer, and giving her a more femenine look.

"Thanks, you look pretty amazing yourself." she smiled.

"Hey girls." The twins we're the first ones to appear. They looked even cuter wearing casual clothing, specially Hikaru, even though he disliked me, I wanted to tell him how cute he looked with that red muscle shirt, white long vest, and big headphones on his neck. "Any sign of the boss or the others?"

"No, we just got here." Haruhi explained.

"CUTE!" We heard Tamaki's voice from afar.

"Well, they're here now." I laughed.

"You look so cute, Haruhi! Oh, Princess Asuka, you look cute too!" he hugged both of us. I wasn't that jealous anymore, it seemed like Haruhi and I shared the same affection.

"Boss, people are starting to watch." Hikaru pointed.

He was right, everyone around us looked at Tamaki as if he was insane. Which he kind of was.

"Hey, Hika-chan, Kyo-chan aren't your dates supposed to be here too?" Hani blinked in confusion.

"She's not my date!" Hikaru crossed his arms. "I don't even know her name!"

"Hey guys!" Miharu ran to hug Tamaki, then Haruhi and I.

I can't believe it, she was wearing the shortest dress you could think of, I could of sworn I saw a pink thong while she hugged Tamaki.

"Sorry we're late." Kumiko looked more formal, she wore a black cocktail dress.

"Miharu...don't you t-think that dress is too short?" Tamaki restricted himself to get any closer to her.

"Not really, why?" she spun around, making the dress lift up, and revealing more of her well-shaped legs. Even I could get a nosebleed from that.

All the guys tried covering thier eyes, but they we're still peeking.

"H-Hikaru...d-do s-s-something..." Tamaki begged.

I was expecting him to say "whatever" and move on, since he was the only one that didn't looked surprised.

Instead, he took out his vest and handed it to her. "Here. If you're going to be my date for tonight, you should show alot less."

Since his vest was alot longer than her dress, it covered her legs down to her knees, which was better, for the guys, at least.

"Now, then, shall we go and buy tickets?" Tamaki walked inside and we all followed.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

"How about we see an action movie, boss?" Kaoru insisted.

"Action movies bore me..." Haruhi admitted.

"Then we'll see a comedy!" Tamaki yelled.

"No."

As everyone started arguing over what movie to watch, I went up to Hikaru and thanked him.

"I really didn't know it was too short for me...I just thought it was perfect." I apologized.

"You thought showing most of your body is perfect?" he crossed his arms, and did not even looked at me.

I feared this would happen, I was going to mess it up, and drive them away. Why can't I just be calm like Haruhi or Asuka? Or like Kumiko? Maybe then, I might be able to get a boyfriend, or at least be friends with a boy...

"I thought it was cute." I tried hard not to cry. I couldn't even impress a boy, no matter how hard I worked.

"Well, it's not. It's revolting." he snapped.

"It is?"

"That's not what I meant." he sighed. "It just made me feel bad, that my date was practically naked."

"I'm sorry, really. I can like, not be your date, if you want. It's fine with me." I looked down. "I can just hang out with Asu-chan and Kumi-chan until the end of the movie...then I can give you your vest back..."

"No, it's fine...Everyone is in pairs today...and I got stuck with you, so let's just make this a night to remember, okay?" he tried smiling.

I could tell I was probably one of the last people he would hang out with, but the fact that he didn't backed away made me like him even more. Maybe he'll get used to me, and we can be friends.

_**Asuka's POV.**_

At the end of the arguement, we decided we'll watch a scary movie. It seemed like the best for all of us, romantic movies aren't something a guy would watch, but scary movies could be as romantic if the girl gets scared. Luckily for me, I get scared easily.

"Hey, Asu-chan, can I have one of those?" Hani-senpai pointed at the huge bag of caramel flavored popcorn Miharu and I bought.

"Sure, Hani. You can keep them, too." Miharu handed it to him.

"What? And what are we supposed to eat?" Hikaru yelled at us.

"Silly, silly boy." Tamaki padded his back. "It has been decided, that the guy is the one who should buy the treats."

"What? Why us?"

"It's a sign of respect." Kyoya agreed, holding a bag of buttered popcorn and two sodas. "It has always been that way."

"It's okay, we'll buy our own popcorn." Miharu tried calming Hikaru down. "Right, Asu?"

"No..." Hikaru sighed heavily, "We'll buy them...c'mon Kaoru."

They both walked to the counter slowly.

"They're not so happy about it..." I smirked sadly.

"Do not worry, princess!" Tamaki hugged me. "It is a man's duty to satisfy the ladies! If they can't handle buying popcorn for them, surely enough they won't be able to handle buying pregnancy tests!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi stopped him.

"I mean, it's fairly obvious someday they'll do it with the woman of their dreams, and when that happens they need to be careful that-"

"Senpai! Stop!" she covered his mouth.

Miharu looked down. "I doubt it..."

Why was she always bringing herself down?

"Hey!" Hikaru called her. "What kind of popcorn would you like to share?"

"Regular."

"What? What kind of person eats regular popcorn? It's stupid."

She looked down again, and I could tell she wanted to cry.

"Make that two." I gulped. Yeah, it wasn't my favorite, but I wanted to make Miharu feel a little better.

The twins looked a little surprised at my decision.

"Two regular bags, please." Kaoru didn't hesitated.

"Seriously?" his brother crossed his arms.

"They asked for it. If you don't wanna pay, fine, I'll do it."

"The movie is going to start...c'mon girls." Tamaki guided us, leaving the twins behind.

"What about Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Hani asked as we picked our seats.

"They'll be back, just enjoy the movie."

Surely enough, a few minutes after the movie started, the twins walked in and sat down.

**(Row File: Asuka , Kaoru , Miharu , Hikaru , Tamaki , Haruhi , Hani , Mori , Kumiko , Kyoya)**

"Sorry we're late." Hikaru sighed.

"Shh!" someone behind us hissed.

"Here. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Kaoru gave Miha-chan the popcorn and a soda. "Same goes for you." he handed me the same thing. He was so sweet.

"And don't worry Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes glittered. "If you're scared just hold on to me!"

"Senpai, sit down." she said, without any feelings.

"Shut up!" some people from the back starting throwing food at him. He quickly sat back down.

"Hey Asu-chan! Miha-chan! I'm over here!" Hani yelled.

"Shhh!"

"The movie is on, be quiet." Mori finally spoke.

Boy...this Host Club was...something.


	5. Miharu and Hikaru l Miharu and Kaoru

**OURAN FANFIC**

**"Oh, Darling."**

**O5 PART 1**

**"Miharu and Hikaru."**

_**Asuka's POV**_

Once the movie ended, the guys decided they would walk us home.

"I dont get it, how come we dont just take a limo?" Miharu asked as she wrapped her arm against Hikaru's. Maybe she didn't get it, but I did. It was obvious the guys wanted to spend more time with us.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"I'm cold."

"So what? That doesn't give you permission to grab my arm like that! We're not dating, you know."

I looked down for a bit, he was so mean to her, and she still didn't cared. Why?

"Are you alright?" Kaoru made me look up. I gave him a simple nod.

"Haruhi, you can wrap your arm around mine if you're cold." Tamaki offered.

"No, thanks." she quickly responded.

"Are you sure? But it's strong, and warm." He insisted.

"That sounds wrong." Hani responded.

"Bad choice of words, Daddy." Kyoya agreed.

"What a pervert." the twins whispered.

"I didn't meant anything like that!" Tamaki cried. "You are all against me!"

"Boss, it's getting kind of annoying that you keep harassing Haruhi that way, why don't you just admit you like her?" Kaoru winked.

"Like her? Why of course! She's my little girl, after all!"

"He has no idea what we mean, does he?" Hikaru sighed.

**few minutes later.**

-"Here we are, Haruhi's house!" Tamaki announced as we stopped in some small apartments.

"Thanks, Senpai, for this wonderful night. I'll see all of you tomorrow morning." she smiled at us and went inside.

"Wait! Haruhi! What about a kiss for daddy?" Tamaki waved.

"Oh, it's the little host club." a beautiful woman came out in her bathrobe.

"Goodbye, Haruhi!" Tamaki started walking away. We followed him.

"Was that her mom?" Miharu asked as we got near a park.

"No, thats her dad." Kaoru explained.

"Boss, it's getting kind of late, we should just call a cab or something to pick the girls up." Hikaru offered. So, they pretty much just wanted to walk Haruhi but let us take a cab? How rude.

"No, it will be foolish of us to just leave three beautiful girls behind." Tamaki disagreed.

"But if I spend any more of my time with her, she's gonna think we're together or something." he tried whispering, but we all knew who he was talking about. Even Miharu, since she looked the other way and pretended she didn't hear that.

"Hika-chan, that was mean!" Hani yelled.

"Now now, little one." Tamaki padded his head. "Just admit you like her, I'm pretty sure it's the best thing to do. After all, keeping feelings from someone is a sign of weakness, and immaturity."

"You're one to speak...look at you and Haruhi!" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"I did admit I liked her! She's my little girl. A daddy always needs to love his daughter."

"Boy...I wish I could smack you right now."

"But he's right, you know." Kaoru stated. "Remember what I told you before? You have to tell others how you feel."

Everyone stood quietly for a while, as Hikaru uncrossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. "Miharu..."

"Yes?" her eyes sparkled with excitement. I must had imagine how happy she felt, finally talking to the twins, and even going on a date with one of them. This moment meant alot to her, and we all knew it.

"Truth is..."

Hani-chan and Tamaki got closer to admire the moment. Kumiko layed her head on Kyoya's shoulder, and I blushed. Those two... It was like a perfect moment, nothing could ruin it.

"You're annoying." Hikaru spoke and we all fell down in shock. "You try to hard to get noticed, that bothers me. You're too shy and your voice is too innocent, I feel like you should grow up, and stop stalking us. I feel bad for you. You'll never get a boyfriend if you don't change." and with those words, he walked away. "Oh, yeah...keep that vest. I don't want to see it ever again."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru followed him and I watched them both disappear into the cold fog.

"Miha-chan, are you okay?" Hani padded her back as she fell on her knees, crying.

"I'm so sorry, don't listen to him, you are beautiful, Miharu." Tamaki tried cheering her up. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Miharu, stop crying." Kumiko helped her get up. "You knew this would happen if you kept acting that way. He's right. You need to change."

"Kumi-chan, how can you say that to your own little sister?" Hani gasped.

"It's the truth, even though it hurts."

Everyone was silent again, we didn't dared to contradict her. Her words we're hurtful, even to me, how can family be this cruel to eachother? Even if it we're true, sisters are supposed to look out for one another, not bring eachother even more down.

"No, you're wrong." Tamaki finally spoke, "You're very wrong. Miharu is perfect the way she is. She just made one mistake, all she wanted was attention from those two idiots! And-"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Kaoru appeared behind him.

"AHH!" Tamaki ran to Kyoya's back and screamed like a little girl. "I thought you went to follow Hikaru!"

"I lost him on the way, he ran, pretty fast too."

"Why would Hika-chan run away? He's the one that said those mean things." Hani pointed out.

"Are you alright?" he went up to Miharu and gave her a hug. "My brother didn't mean those things..."

Just looking at them made me want to cry, Kaoru was so sweet to anyone. Why didn't Miharu picked him over Hikaru?

He tilted her chin up, "I want to make this clear. You don't need to change for anyone, not even Hikaru. We both thought it was cute that you stalked us."

"You...knew?" she sobbed.

"We're not dumb, you know. But don't worry, it's fine. We didn't said anything because we actually like attention." he laughed.

"Of course you do..." Tamaki whispered.

"Anyways, I know you probably won't be able to forgive him, but I really want to make it up to you. How about you and I hang out all day tomorrow?"

I blinked in confusion, does Kaoru like her? Or he's just trying to be nice?

**O5 PART 2**

**"Miharu and Kaoru."**

_**Miharu's POV.**_

The next afternoon I walked to my class without even waiting for the Hitachiin twins to pass by.

I was really upset about what Hikaru said, so this morning I went to the salon to dye my hair.

He told me I had to change, I wasn't sure if he meant phisically or emotionally, but just to make sure, I also kept avoiding them as much as I could so I wouldn't have a break down and embarrass myself again.

I was doing pretty fine, if you asked me.

"Miharu!" Kaoru's voice made me stop walking.

"Gah!" I shut my eyes, I was doing so well. I spun around without opening them. "Yes?"

"Miharu, is that you? What happened to your hair? It's purple."

"Oh, I told my stylist I wanted brown hair, like Asuka's. He said he didn't had anymore brown dye, but he could make it by mixing some colors. It turned out purple, but I said it was fine that way. I didn't want to be even more late to school..." I grabbed a lock of my new hair. My eyes we're still shut.

"Don't let Hikaru's words affect you, Miha-chan." he grabbed my chin and I quickly opened them and saw his perfect smile. "You're too beautiful."

"W-what are you doing here?" I pushed him away a little, then blushed.

"I promised I'd spend a day with you, remember?"

"But-"

"But nothing." he put his index finger on my lips to shut me up. "I promised."

He looked just like Hikaru, I mean, they're twins but they're not alike at all. Compared to his brother, Kaoru means nothing but a friend.

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Hey, wait up!" Haruhi chased me inside my classroom. "The Host Club is having a meeting after school, you should come." she smiled.

"Oh, I'm not in the Host Club..."

"I know that, but really, you're invited too! C'mon, please?"

I couldn't say no to her, she was adorable, like Miharu. "Alright, I'll see you guys after school."

"Great, oh, and I heard what happened to your friend last night..."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since." I shrugged, I was really beginning to get worried about her.

"Poor girl..I hope she's alright."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Me too."

**-after school**

_**Miharu's POV.**_

-"So, how was English?" Kaoru greeted me as I came out of my last class. Was he actually waiting for me?

"Hard." I started walking away. I didn't wanted to spend a day with Kaoru, I just wanted to go home and cry. I wasn't emotionally ready to see anyone at the moment.

"You have any homework? I can help you." he grabbed my books.

"It's not necessary." I tried getting them back.

"I insist." he got closer, leaving me no choice but to let him carry them.

-"Don't you have to be somewhere?" I asked as we walked to an empty classroom to study. "Not to be rude."

"The Host Club is having a meeting about Haruhi, it doesn't concern me."

"Isn't she like, your sister?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see her as anything else but that."

"I see..." I looked at the board. Haruhi was extremely lucky to have their attention.

"So, are you feeling better?" he changed the subject.

"A little..." I lied.

"It's hot in here." he stood up to take his shirt off.

"Kaoru!" I covered my eyes.

"Relax, I have an under shirt." he laughed.

I opened my eyes carefully, "Oh..."

"See? You shout take off your shirt too."

"You're kidding." I smirked.

He pulled me to a wall and stood in front of me, smiling. "Am I?"

I freaked out, and wished Asuka would come out of nowhere to help me out.

"Don't be scared." he whispered in my ear. His voice, it made me almost melt.

I started sobbing. "Please don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked, letting me go.

"I better go home." I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door.

"Wait, Miha-chan! I'm confused." he called out.

"You are? How do you think I feel? The guy I like rejected me last night, and now his brother is trying to kiss me."

"Oh, so you want to kiss me?" he walked towards me.

"No!"

"You just said that-"

"I didn't said I wanted to kiss you!"

"But, do you?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

I stopped answering.

"Hikaru and I look alike...if you would kiss him, why won't you kiss me? Besides, I am nicer than him, and I always thought you we're cute." he grabbed my chin and our noses touched.

I blushed a little.

"So...why not?"

I was about to speak when his lips met mine, they we're sweet and tender, I found myself enjoying it a little, but I had to push him away;

"You may look alike...and you may be sweet, but I see you as a brother, or a really great friend...Hikaru is the one I like. I can tell he's sweeter than you, he just needs to open up...and I want to help him. I don't want Kaoru, I...I want Hikaru!"

He looked shocked for a moment. "I see."

"I have to go." I felt a little light headed, so I walked out of the classroom to find Kumiko, leaving my stuff behind.

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

As soon as Miharu left the building, Hikaru came out of the classroom's closet.

"Well...there you have it." We walked towards the window and saw her walking out of school.

"I can't believe it." he sighed.

"You should really try to be nicer to her, Hikaru." I shrugged. "She really likes you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't asked her to like me! She can join the club, there's plenty of girls that like me too." he crossed his arms and sat on a seat.

"Hey, listen, you are my brother, and I want you to be happy. Remember when you took Haruhi out? You didn't listened to me and look how things turn out."

"That's different. I care about Haruhi."

"And she cares about you too, when people care for you, you have to care back." I explained.

"But, how?" he became frustuated, "How can she be so stupid and care for someone that doesn't even like her back?"

"Hikaru..."

"Forget it, I'm going to the Host Club."

"Love can do many crazy things." I whispered as he stood up and walked away without hearing me. "I want you to be happy, Hikaru. But you can't if you keep your feelings to yourself...you need to open up to others, just like you open up to me and Haruhi..."


	6. To The Beach l Friday Evening

**OURAN FANFIC**

**"Oh, Darling."**

**O6 PART 1**

**"A Weekend To The Beach"**

_**Asuka's POV**_

"Dear Host Club Guests..." Tamaki cleared his throat and read a letter. "It has come to my concern that you are getting a little tired by us, so we are taking a weekend off to an Ootori's property to think about how we can make this club even better!"

"Boss...there is nobody here but us..." Hikaru interrupted.

"I know that! I'm just trying to make up an excuse to take this weekend off."

"Why don't you just tell them?" Kaoru crossed his arms.

"There's no way a gentleman like me, say such foolish things like 'I'm tired of entertaining, give me a break!'"

"You just said it..."

"Shut up, Hikaru!" they began arguing.

"So, have you seen Miharu?" Haruhi asked as she poured me some tea.

"No, I thought she was with Kaoru all this time."

"She really needs support right now..." she stated. She was correct, but Miharu hasn't been anywhere near the Host Club, or us.

"Princess Asuka, are you alright?" Tamaki broke my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Very well then, would you like to join us this weekend?"

"Oh, I don't think I-"

"Perfect! The twins will pick out a swimsuit for you to match Haruhi's." he smiled.

"Um...alright." I couldn't say no to him, he was so charming. Plus, a weekend with the guys sounds fun, they are treating me so well.

"We already have the perfect two piece for you!" Hikaru showed us a picture of a teen model showing too much skin.

"That's too much!" I exclaimed.

"Those aren't bottoms! They're strings!" Haruhi roared.

"Perfect, right?" Hikaru nodded.

"We'll be sure to bring a pair of extra, too. Just in case the boss wants to try it out, again." Kaoru joked, reminding us of the dress incident.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Tamaki started arguing again.

Just then, the door opened, and all the guys and Haruhi went into a position.

"Welcome, to the Host Clu-" Tamaki stopped speaking and we all looked at Miharu.

Her hair...what happened?

"I'd like to request the Hitachiin twins, please." she smiled, like if nothing was wrong.

"S-sure..." Tamaki spoke lightly.

"What? No way!" Hikaru hissed.

"Guys, she's a guest." Kyoya wrote it down into his notebook.

"I wonder if everything's alright..." Haruhi wondered.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

"Lady Miharu, always nice to see you." Kaoru greeted me with a flirty smile.

"Cut the act, Kaoru, it's obvious why she's here." Hikaru looked the other way and closed his eyes.

I looked at the rest of the Host Club, they we're all looking at us.

"Well, hows it going?" I kept smiling.

"What do you mean 'hows it going'? You don't care."

"Hikaru, be nice." Kaoru shushed him.

"Well, I heard you guys we're going to take this weekend off to one of the Ootori's beaches." I continued.

"Thats right, would you like to come?" Kaoru invited me.

"Um, can I?"

"Why, of course!" Tamaki popped out of nowhere. "Lady Miha-chan is always invited! We couldn't bare to leave you behind! Right, Hikaru?"

"Whatever."

"See? He's burning with excitement it's almost unreal!"

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Kaoru asked.

"I couldn't help it! Miharu's voice is as sweet as angel's!" Tamaki grabbed my waist, "You should of requested me, darling, I always wanted to speak to an angel with bright blue eyes and bright...purple hair." he winked.

"Boss, she requested us, get lost." Hikaru pushed him away.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you lost your chance with her."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" they began yelling at eachother.

"So, would you like to come?" Kaoru asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Great! This is going to be fantastic!" Tamaki sloated across the room in excitement.

"Hey! Come back, I'm not done with you!" Hikaru growled.

"Lady Miharu...may I ask something to you?" Kaoru asked, and his brother, and Tamaki turned around.

"U-huh."

"Did I stole your first kiss?"

"Uh..." I was about to say yes, when Hikaru stood up and walked away.

"Did I?" Kaoru asked as soon as his twin left our sight.

"Yes..."

"Then may I ask if you liked it?"

I couldn't lie to that. I did enjoyed it, but I didn't love it...I was a little dissappointed it had to be Kaoru. "Yes..."

"Then please agree to be mine for the weekend."

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"Just one weekend, I promise I won't harm you."

"Kaoru...what are you saying?"

"Yes, Kaoru, what are you saying?" Tamaki yelled. "You can't ask her that! No! She's too innocent! Besides, you guys couldn't even buy popcorn! You won't be able to buy a pregnancy test!"

"Senpai, stop saying that!" Haruhi said annoyingly.

"Boss, be quiet, you're letting everyone know what I intend to do." Kaoru winked at me.

"Miharu will spend the weekend with me! I'll take good care of her, just like I took care of Haruhi!" Tamaki hugged me.

"What about me, Senpai?" Asuka made an innocent face, which made Tamaki forget I was even alive, "Who's going to take care of me?"

"I am!" Kaoru quickly responded.

"No, I will." Hikaru volunteered, my heart began sinking again.

"Fine, then I'll take care of Miha-chan." Kaoru quickly pulled me and grabbed my waist. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you..." he whispered. I had no idea what he meant by that, but it made me almost get a nosebleed.

"What?" Tamaki spoke for me.

"Asuka, I can't wait to see you in this. I picked it exactly for you." Hikaru showed her a white thong.

"WHAT?" Tamaki almost cried.

"Yeah? Well, I'll get something even better for Miharu."

"What can be better than this?" Hikaru mocked him.

"I'm going to sleep with her."

We all froze. Sleep? In what way?

"The hell you're not." Hikaru crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?"

"You won't dare! That's why!"

"Aw, is Hika-chan worried I might take Miharu's virginity, just how I took her first kiss?" Kaoru smiled.

"First kiss? Why?" Tamaki grabbed my hands. "Is it true?"

"What! Get real! Why would I even care about her!" Hikaru kept arguing.

"Yes, Senpai...it's true." I sighed.

"It's so obvious you like her! Anyone could tell!" Kaoru yelled.

"Then I shall be your second, at least!" Tamaki quickly grabbed my waist and kissed me.

I lost control of my thoughts, the leader of the Host Club actually kissed me?

"Boss!" I heard the twins trying to stop him.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi joined them.

"Tamaki! Are you insane?" Asuka's voice was the last thing I heard, after that, everything went blank.

**O6 PART 2**

**"Friday Evening."**

"So, which one do you think?" the twins asked Tamaki as I opened my eyes. They we're holding two female swimsuits.

We we're at the beach already! I must had fallen asleep inn the sand, since I got poor sleep last night. I couldn't decide what to take and what to leave.

It was already Friday afternoon, and all ten of us we're alone at a private beach from the Ootori family. I was thankful I came, but I was also dissappointed I had to share a room with Kaoru.

"Hani-senpai, do you think you can give me a bite?" Asuka's voice reminded me that she was stuck with Hikaru, as well.

"Sure, Asu-chan! You look so cute in your swim suit!" he giggled.

Cute? She was wearing a thong and a bra one size smaller, making her boobs pop up.

"Is it? I picked it for her, nothing but the best for my darling." Hikaru smiled.

I stood up too fast, I lost my balance, and Kaoru came at the exact same time I was about to fall. "Why don't you wear the swimsuit I picked for you?" he asked, showing me one thet looked almost like Asuka's, but mine had a bow on the front of the thong. "I bet you'd look so cute."

"Um...where are the fitting rooms?" I dared to ask. Truth was, I was trying to act like another different person, like Kumiko and Hikaru suggested. I had no time to be shy, or disagree with anything that might be fun.

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Why don't you change here?" we heard Kaoru's voice and Hikaru and I quickly looked at the scene. Kaoru was trying to make Miharu put on a swimsuit just like mine!

I mean, since I was just as skinny as Haruhi, I would be fine, but she had a body. She wasn't an A cup, and she had beautiful legs and a small waist. It's too much for the guys.

"What is he trying to do now?" Hikaru asked himself out loud. "That idiot, he's just like the boss."

I turned to see Tamaki, who kept begging Haruhi to wear the swimsuit they picked out, since she was wearing boy's clothing. "Please!" - "No." - "Please!" - "No." - "Please!" - "Go away."

"Whatever. She's not going to do it, anyways..." Hikaru smirked.

"Hani, cover your eyes." Mori spoke again, only to warn his cousin what he was about to see.

"What is she doing?" She really WAS taking her clothes off.

"Kaoru! What are you doing?" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru blocked the view, but he was smiling. "Don't worry, Hikaru, I'm sure you don't wanna see this."

"Idiot..." Hikaru started to get mad. "C'mon, Asuka, let's go to the water, I'm sure Kaoru won't like to see you sweat like this." he pulled me to the ocean. I had a feeling they we're both planning this out. Yet, somehow, I couldn't wait to see how far they can go.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

"How do I look?" I asked and Kaoru turned around to see me.

"Better than I pictured..." he freaked out a little.

"Miharu, my, you look so..." Tamaki walked towards me and blushed. "Delicious."

I froze.

"I can just eat you up! You cutie! You're so cute!" he hugged me like if I was a baby.

"Hahah! Hika-chan! Stop!" Asuka yelled from afar, they were both splashing water to eachother and acting like if they we're having fun.

"Those two...they make the cutest couple, don't they?" Tamaki finally speaked normally again.

"I disagree." Kaoru stated. "She's out of her legue, she deserves someone way better looking."

"But Kao-chan, don't you look just like him?" Hani asked, as Mori carried him by his shoulders.

"I wasn't talking about me!"

"Sure, you were! I can tell you like her, Kao-chan."

"You like her?" I asked, if he did, then why did he kissed me? Then asked me to be his for a weekend? Was he playing with me?

He didn't responded, instead, he looked the other way and grabbed my hand to take me to the hotel. "C'mon."

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"Are they gone?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." I looked for them, but couldn't find them.

"It was about time." he crossed his arms. "That Kaoru doesn't know when to stop."

"Does this have anything to do with Miharu?"

"What? Why would you assume that?" He started walking out of the water.

"Hikaru, it's obvious."

He stopped walking and touched his forehead. "I don't know what to do. I get mad when she's near me, but I get mad when she's near Kaoru, or anyone else. Including Tamaki."

At the same moment, Tamaki jumped into the water and splashed his face. "C'mon! Lets play!"

"Boss. You act like a kid sometimes." he kept walking to get his shirt.

"Whats the deal with him?" Tamaki asked as Hikaru got dressed and left our sight.

"Well, Sempai...love can-"

_**Miharu's POV.**_

"-Do crazy things." Kaoru explained as he layed on top of me. "I'm sorry Miha-chan. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, yet, here I am." he got closer.

So he really DID intended to sleep with me?

"Kaoru. Stop." I tried pushing him away as he kissed my neck.

"I have to do this, for your sake."

MY sake? What the heck was he talking about?

"Just relax. It'll be over before you know it." he reached down to touch my thighs. "Just do me a favor, will you? Scream my name." he opened my legs and I blushed and did what I was told.

"KAORU!"

_**Hikaru's POV. (finally, right?)**_

"STOP!" Miharu's voice echoed as I walked inside the empty hotel.

I didn't know what happened, it was like I was possessed, and I immidietly ran to each room and search for her. "Miha-chan! Where are you?"

"Kaoru, it hurts!"

My eyes widened. What was he doing to her? "Miha-chan!"

I kept trying to find her, but it was useless. There we're so many rooms.

"Kaoru, please, don't do it again!" her voice was closer.

As soon as I tracked the source, I crashed in and saw my own brother on top of Miharu Yamamoto. I was speechless, I didn't know what was going on, they still had their clothes on; but they we're in a very affectionate position. Why? What was he trying to prove?

I fell on my knees and pulled my hair a little, to keep myself from crying.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" my brother ran to hug me.

"Why?" I cleared my throat, "Why, did I came here, Kaoru?"

"Huh?" I suppose he was expecting me to freak out and yell at him or something, since he looked a little shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard her scream like that, and I rushed to find her. Why?"

"Hikaru..." Miharu sounded worried. "I'm sorry."

"You, be quiet!" I grunted. How is it that she could control me like this? How is it that even though I tell her off, she still talks to me? Why am I acting like a fool when she's around?

"Hikaru, we didn't do anything." Kaoru explained, and that made me feel a little better.

"What?" I looked up, a little more calmly.

"I was pinching her. I wanted her to scream my name so I can prove to her you care."

"What?" Miharu and I both growled.

"You we're using me?" she looked down, she's too stupid.

"You we're pinching her?" I muttered, still mad.

"Yeah, I know I promised not to hurt her, but look what happened. You came searching for her, because you care." Kaoru smiled. "You kept your feelings locked for a while, which made you cause this little scene. Now, why don't you try again and accept her apology? While you're at it, tell her how you really feel." he helped me stand up and I agreed without hesitation.


	7. Hikaru's Regret l Miharu's Secret

**OURAN FANFIC**

**"Oh, Darling."**

**O7 PART 1**

**"Hikaru's Regret."**

_**Hikaru's POV.**_

Kaoru pushed Miharu a little towards me. "You two take a walk, and don't come back until you say what needs to be said."

I appreciated this. Kaoru always tried to make others feel better, sometimes I felt like a loser compared to him. I wished I could open up like he did, it almost seemed too easy for him.

I grabbed Miharu's arm and took her outside, away from the beach.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

I was utterly confused. One moment I was getting harrassed by Kaoru again, the next one I was walking with Hikaru. I thought he hated me, until I heard what Kaoru told him.

Did he really came to check on me? So, maybe he didn't hated me after all. Maybe we can finally be friends. I was so happy.3 :D

"Why are you smiling?" he stopped walking and sat on a sidewalk.

This Ootori's property is sure big, this place was like an island with houses, parks, stores, hotels, and everything! It wasn't just a vacation place for them. It was meant for a community too.

"I don't really know." I looked away and sat next to him, still keeping a distance.

"I'm sorry for telling you to be quiet." he sighed. "I guess Kaoru was right. I did kept some feelings from you."

"Hm?" I looked at him. Could it be that...he liked me?

"I didn't mean those things I said that day. To tell you the truth, it's the opposite." he gave me a smile. I never seen him smile like this since I met him. "I think you're adorable, and cute."

Adorable was something Asuka, or my mother would used to describe me. Cute was more like Tamaki. I still blushed, it felt good being accepted by him.

"I like how innocent you are, too." he continued. "And when Kaoru took your first kiss, I..." he stopped speaking and closed his eyes. "I was jealous."

Those words, they repeated through my head like some kind of dream. He was jealous? Thats why he left as soon as Kaoru brought the subject up. Thats why he decided to stay in with Ailyn when Kaoru asked me to stay with him. All this time, he's been jealous, and I been so stupid to not notice. I thought he really wanted me to change, thats the reason why my hair is different now, and why I kept playing along with Kaoru to hide my feelings.

Hikaru...you're an idiot.

_**Hikaru's POV.**_

I couldn't tell what Miharu was thinking about at the moment, since her eyes stayed still at me. I was glad I took everything out of my chest, though. She really was beautiful. Even with bright purple hair. I smirked. "You dummy."

"Huh?" she gasped softly.

"You dyed your hair because I told you to change, didn't you?"

She looked away, blushing. "I wanted to dye it brown, you know. Then my hair stylist messed it up, and I didn't wanted to bother him."

"You still look cute." I touched her cheek and gave her a warm smile. "Anything looks good on you."

"So, about Kaoru..." she changed the subject.

I let my hand fall on her knees and I realized she was still wearing that swimsuit that showed too much. I looked away to stop my nosebleed, then took off my shirt and gave it to her. "Wear this."

I waited for her to put it on, "Thanks."

She looked even cuter wearing my clothes. I felt like acting like the boss and telling her how cute and innocent she was.

"You guys seem to be very close, am I right?" she kept talking. I raised my eyebrow. "Yet, theres moments where you guys try to keep your distance from eachother. Why?"

I couldn't believe it. She could tell what's going on without a doubt, just like Haruhi.

"Well, Kaoru is the best brother I could ask for. He's always there for me, and he tries to make me open up and see what everyone else sees. When we we're younger, he and I we're always together...We became anti social, because we didn't care for anyone else but us." I began explaining. "Later we met Haruhi. I kind of had a crush on her, then."

Miharu looked at the sky, and bit her lower lip.

"Haruhi was just like you, Miha-chan." I admitted. "She could tell whenever I felt upset, and she was one of the first people to tell Kaoru and I apart. The only reason why I treated her different from you, was because I regret ever meeting someone like her."

She looked at me, confused.

"When I started liking Haruhi, Kaoru and I began taking a different path...our bond began to expand. We let more people come into our world, and he and I stopped being extremely close. I knew it had to happen at some point, but I missed him. I missed Kaoru being my number one. I regret ever paying attention to someone rather than my own little brother..."

She gave me a cute smile. "I understand, Hikaru."

"Either way, the boss had feelings for Haruhi, as well. Even though he's too stupid to notice it. I found it best to leave her to him. I have Kaoru, and I know we're going to get married to different girls someday, and seperate at our own pace, but I still want us to be close. I want to marry someone that understands that, too."

She didn't said anything else, so I stood up and offered her my hand to help her up. "I'm starting to think I met that person, Miha-chan."

**O7 PART 2**

**"Miharu's Secret."**

_**Miharu's POV.**_

As soon as I grabbed his hand to stand up, I couldn't help but hug his waist. It was thinner than what it looked like. I cherished this moment, I was never this close to anyone besides my sister before.

He hugged me back, and I felt him kiss my head. "Thanks for listening."

"Thanks for being honest with me." I looked up without letting him go.

"Miharu, I know this won't be as special as your first...but I been dying to do this." He leaned over, put my hands down and grabbed my waist to pull me closer, then he closed his eyes and kissed me harshly.

I was shocked at first, then I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. His lips weren't as sweet as Kaoru's or Tamaki's, but they made me get a notch in my stomach, like if this was my real first kiss.

He pulled away and we opened our eyes. I felt a little dizzy, so I rested my head on his chest for a second.

"Yup...I met her." he sighed.

I blushed.

"Come, on, dinner is about to start." he began walking back to the hotel, with his hands in his pockets. I followed him and locked my arm around his again.

He stopped for a second, and I thought he was going to say something, instead, he smirked and kept walking. "You dummy..."

**later that night.**

It was 12am, I was still thinking about earlier. I was in the same bed as Kaoru, yet, all I could think about was Hikaru. He actually believed I was the girl he planned to marry, right? He also believed liking Haruhi was a mistake, since it drove Kaoru and him apart. Everything made sense, now. Why didn't Hikaru told him this before? Maybe then, Kaoru wouldn't of had harrassed me earlier to make him admit it.

"Hm..." Kaoru moaned a little as he slept.

I decided to go drink some water, so I carefully stepped out of the bed and eventually, out of the room. I began walking towards the kitchen, and I bumped into Tamaki.

"Lady Miharu, are you alright? Why are you up so late?" he whispered.

"I felt like getting some water..."

"I'll guide you to the kitchen." he offered.

-"Can I tell you something?" I asked softly as the cold water moisted my mouth.

"Anything." he sounded worried.

"You know my sister, Kumiko, right?"

"Yeah, Kyoya's date?" he nodded, still sleepy.

"She and I used to be so close..." I sighed. "She always protected me...She never wanted anyone to know I was the Hitachiin stalker, because she was afraid that I might stand out even more than what I usually do, then I wouldn't make any friends..."

"I see..."

"She's not mean, I know it seemed that way that night, but really, she's just worried...Just as much as I'm worried about her and Kyoya."

"What do you mean?" he gained a little more interest.

"See, when she met Kyoya about two years ago, he was all she talked about, and I felt a little jealous...thats when I saw the twins, and I became a little too much obsessed...Their relationship caught my attention. They we're incredibly close. I looked up to that..." I kept explaining. "Later, she and I became seperated, in our own little worlds. I didn't think she noticed it, but I did. We stopped talking, and it wasn't the same anymore..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he padded my shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"This isn't about me, Senpai...see, today Hikaru explained to me why he pretended to hate me...he was scared to love someone other than his own brother."

"That actually makes sense."

"I know, and...even though it took him a while to open up to me, I'm glad he did, because now I understand better, and I can sort of relate to his situation too. I guess I couldn't sleep because I was too happy." I smiled.

He looked at me for a while, then blushed. "Lady Miharu, you trully are a beautiful, modest person. It warms my heart knowing that somebody as sweet and fragile as you, was able to overcome Hikaru's bad side. He must really mean something to you."

"They both do...I want them to share their feelings again, without any obstacle. Then, maybe I can work on sharing my feelings to my own sister."

Tamaki hugged me without a warning, then sighed. "I promise to do anything to help."

"Thanks, Senpai." I hugged him back. "Hey, I know this might seem out of the ordinary...but I really want the Host Club to join my family to dinner someday...do you think it'll be possible?"

"My, what a lovely idea!" he sang. He was back to his old self, again. "You are such a cutie!"

"Senpai...Miha-chan, what are you guys doing up at this time?" Kyoya Ootori turned on the lights and it caused me to shut my eyes quickly.

"Kyoya! What are our plans for next week?" Tamaki yelled.

"Sh, we have the Host Club Valentine Dance."

"What about the day after that?"

"Nothing, yet."

"Write this down, Sunday at five, Dinner at Miha-chan's house! Sounds lovely, right?"

I started opening my eyes and saw Kyoya writing it down, does he always have that notebook?

"Daddy, Is this a good idea?" he asked.

"Don't question me, Mommy. It's the perfect idea!" Tamaki winked at him. "Now, Lady Miharu, go back to sleep, tomorrow morning, I shall make breakfast for everyone!"

"Are you sure, Senpai?" I giggled. He was so silly, and random.

"Yes, now go back to bed, mommy and I have some business to take care of, and no, it's not nowhere near perverted business." he explained before I could laugh even more.

"Goodnight, Senpai. Goodnight, Kyo-kun." I smiled at them, Kyoya blushed a little, then smiled.

"Goodnight." they both spoke in unison.

I walked back to Kaoru's room, and realized how sleepy I actually was.

**the next morning.**

"Miha-chan." Kaoru's sleepy voice woke me up, he moaned when he spoke.

"Yes?" I quickly opened my eyes.

"Is it okay if tonight, you sleep somewhere else?"

How rude of him to kick me out. After all, he was the one who wanted me to sleep here in the first place. "Okay..."

"Don't take it the wrong way...It's just that...certain times, guys wake up with um..." he couldn't really explain, so he carefully began taking the blanket off to show me. I had an idea of what he meant.

"Goodmorning!" Tamaki crashed inside unexpectedly, holding some juice, Kyoya was behind him, carrying the rest of the food that Tamaki probably made. They stopped walking as soon as they saw what Kaoru woke up to.

"How disgusting." Kyoya walked away with our food.

"What we're you doing to Lady Miharu?" Tamaki threw the juice to Kaoru's face and carried me away. "It's sickening!"

"Boss, it wasn't what it looked like. And you're going to pay for this." Kaoru warned him.

"It really isn't, Senpai. He was just trying to show me why is it that I have to sleep in another room tonight." I explained.

Tamaki stopped walking, "Oh...well in that case...Tonight Lady Miharu sleeps with me!" he ran around the aisle, still carrying me.

"No! Wait! Senpai!" I began to get dizzy.

"In your dreams, boss." Hikaru stopped him. "Whats with the rachet, anyway?"

Tamaki put me down and smiled. "I just decided to set the food downstairs, you can tell everyone I expect to see them there in five minutes." he walked away like if nothing have happened.

"Goodmorning, Hikaru." I smiled.

"Whatever..." he walked away.

I was shocked. He's acting like his old self again...but, what about Yesterday? Surely he must remember our kiss, right? What about what we talked about? What is this? Why is he pretending not to care again? Great, is this going to be a regular thing? Like a pattern, perhaps? Him hurting my feelings, and acting so mean for a couple of days, then him being nice for an evening, then acting mean again?

I sighed, it wasn't really what I expected, but at least I know I can go through this as much as he wants. I'm not as weak as he thinks...


	8. Saturday Morning l The Twins Talk

**OURAN FANFIC**

**"Oh, Darling."**

**O8 PART 1**

**"Saturday Morning."**

_**Asuka's POV.**_

I woke up and noticed Hikaru was gone. I streched and yawned. It was a little embarrassing sleeping next to him, I couldn't sleep comftorably.

I grabbed my cell phone to call my mom privately. I was sure she's been waiting for my call.

To my surprise, she didn't answered. So I started leaving her a text.

"Goodmorning." Hikaru walked in, his hair was damp. He woke up early to shower, I guess.

"Morning." I sighed and sent it.

"Can I ask you something?" he sat beside me. "Are you Miharu's best friend?"

I froze for a while. I didn't really thought about it before, she was the first girl to talk to me, and I did considered her my best friend at some point. "Yeah." I nodded.

"So, you two must be close..."

"I guess so." I agreed, without really knowing if we are.

"Does it bother you, that someday you two will take different paths, and perhaps you'll become separated? Then, you'll never get to see her again?"

I smirked. I knew what was going on, he's trying to compare his relationship with Kaoru to Miharu and mines. He's actually worried about his brother, how cute.

"I mean, it is scary to think about it..." I looked at the window, the beach looked amazing in the morning. "But I'm sure we have enough time to bond even closer, then when it has to happen, we will still be close, and I wouldn't be as scared to let go, because I know I can see her whenever I please. Even though she will be living on her own, I know I will still be part of her life. And that's the best part about a relationship. It will always be in that person's mind, heart, and life." I explained.

Hikaru didn't said anything, he nodded and stood up to walk away. "The boss made us breakfast, meet us downstairs when you're ready."

"Thanks." I went to grab my clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_**Miharu's POV.**_

"Isn't it a beautiful morning?" Tamaki sang out loud. "It's the perfect day for a tan!"

"I'm not to sure about that." Kyoya disagreed. "According to the weather, it is sunny now. But it's going to rain this evening."

"Will there be any storms?" Haruhi gasped. Was she scared?

"No, just some heavy raining. No electrical storms, though. Do not worry, Fujioka, you're safe."

"Alright...thats a relief."

"So, then...I shall go tanning before the rain starts to pour!" Tamaki ran to his room to get ready.

"Hey guys." Ailyn came down. I haven't seen her since last morning.

"Eat as you please, Tamaki made everything." Kyoya greeted her.

I barely looked at the table, it was full of a delicious banquet. Tamaki sure is something.

I wasn't feeling hungry, though, so I just grabbed some juice and tried drinking it little by little to get full quicker.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hani smiled. "If it's going to rain tonight, what about we stay in and watch some movies?"

"Sounds alright." Hikaru agreed.

"Yeah, that might be fun!" Haruhi smiled. "What do you think, girls?"

"We can get popcorn, and sweets! Lots and lots of sweets!" Hani cheered.

"Miharu, are you feeling well?" Kaoru asked. "You're not eating."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, thats all." I managed to smile, yet everyone was still looking at me. "I'm going upstairs." I announced and left their sight.

_**Asuka's POV.**_

"What do you think is wrong?" Haruhi asked me.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Kaoru offered.

"No, I'll go." Hikaru stopped him.

I'm sure they're both worried, but I had a feeling it was best if I go, she's my best friend and I barely talk to her, or cheer her up. "I'll go." I stood up without waiting for a response from them.

-"Miharu? Is that you?" I opened Kaoru's room and found her facing the wall, crying. "Whats wrong?"

"Asu-chan...I'm sad..."

"I can tell...what is that?" She was holding a picture, of the twins, I bet.

I grabbed the frame and saw Kumiko and her. My eyes widened a little.

"Is she okay?" I gasped.

"Yes, she's fine...I'm just sad because I keep remembering how close she was to me. Now look, I'm spending my weekend here with the Host Club, as she stays home, taking bride lessons from my mom. I'm so ashamed."

"Bride lessons?"

"Yes, she's practicing to be a wife. How to cook, clean, and do house work." she explained.

"Why didn't you joined her? It sounds like fun." I handed her the picture.

"I wanted to, but a weekend with the twins just sounded better. I feel horrible, she must of hated me when she heard the news." she cried.

"I don't think she hates you, Miharu. I'm sure she was a little dissapointed, but as long as you're happy with your decisions, she will be too."

"You really think so?" she looked at me. Her blue eyes looked like a sparkling river of tears.

"I know so...you two will stay sisters no matter what." I hugged her.

"Thanks." she hugged me back. I could tell we bonded closer, up until now I haven't been trying to cheer her up like any friend would. I felt bad about it. Though, now I promise to do my best.

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

I walked back to my room as soon as I finished eating, I found Hikaru peeking through the door.

"What are you doing?" I scared him.

"N-Nothing." he turned back, embarrassed.

"Where you looking at Miha-chan undress?"

"No! I was just worried, so I came here to see what the fuss was about."

"So, what was it about?' I crossed my arms.

"Kaoru...we have to talk." he sighed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"No, It's not just something I can just say here."

"So let's go somewhere else..." I shrugged. I really didn't know what was going on, and I was a little scared he was trying to tell me something so important and personal.

But I still followed him to his room.

**O8 PART 2**

**"The Twins Talk."**

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

"You know last night...I couldn't sleep." Hikaru admitted.

We we're sitting down in his bed, the door was locked, so no one would hear.

"Why was that?" I asked.

"I had a chat with Miharu...I told her how I felt." he rubbed the back of his neck. "And...aside from what I feel for her, we talked about you, Kaoru."

I gasped a little, "What about me?"

"Nothing bad, I just told her I was scared of crossing different paths...and not being able to see you again."

"What do you mean, Hikaru?"

"You know how mom is planning on engagements now? We can't share everything, we're going to marry different girls, Kaoru. I just don't want us to stop being brothers, thats all."

I was shocked, I never thought Hikaru could think like this. "We won't be seperated..."

He looked at me, waiting for me to explain further.

"I know about mom's arrangements, and I'm looking forward to what life gives us. That doesn't mean I'm looking forward to leaving my brother. I don't want to leave you, Hikaru. I want you to understand. But we're growing up, we need to take on the Hitachiin name, like any other son would."

"I know..."

"I feel the same way you do. So, lets make a pact. We both marry someone who understands how we feel. Let's not just marry whoever our mom picks. We'll pick our brides. Got it?" I tried hard not to cry. We we're already planning on loving someone else...both of us.

"I love you, Kaoru." he hugged me. "You understand me."

"I love you too, Hikaru. But you also have to know, theres someone out there that loves you more...and can also understand you."

He looked away for a while, then sighed. "Did you know Miharu is going through the same problem with his sister?"

"Miha-chan?" I asked.

"Her sister and her were so close. Then they became seperated after they found love..."

"Hikaru, do you think we, ourselves, found someone else to love already?" I thought about what I just asked. It was obvious he did, but what about me?

"I think we had, Kaoru...but I think it's too soon to talk about it, we should wait until it happens by itself." he smiled.

"Hikaru...our world is expanding, not dissappearing." I reminded him.

"No matter how many people get in it..." he agreed.

"We will always be closer than before." we spoke in unison.

**-later that night.**

_**Miharu's POV.**_

"Movie night! Movie night!" Hani-senpai ran around the room, holding his stuffed bunny.

"Have any of you seen Senpai?" Haruhi asked. "We havent seen him since this morning, right?"

"Didn't he went tanning?" I asked as Asuka and Kaoru helped me with the snacks. We prepared popcorm, s'mores, hot dogs, and we even called for cakes and cookies for Hani.

"That idiot probably fell asleep." Hikaru sighed and put his hands on his neck.

"Why would he fall asleep in the sun?" Kyoya smirked.

"I'm back..." Tamaki sounded tired, and light headed.

We all stared at him, his skin was bright red, he really DID fell asleep!

The twins began laughing, then we all joined them.

"How rude..." Tamaki walked like a penguin and sat down. "My body burns and you all laugh!"

"Senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi was the only one not laughing. It made me remember what Hikaru told me Yesterday, how they had feelings for eachother.

"Yes, I just feel like laying down." he got on top of the table and threw all the food away.

"My sweets!" Hani began sobbing. Mori ran to get him more.

"Great job, boss, now what?" Hikaru grinned his teeth.

"I'll go take mommy upstairs, Haruhi call a doctor..." Kyoya carried Tamaki and headed his way.

Wow, he was unusually strong.

"So, what do we do now?" Kaoru sat next to his brother. Everyone dissappeared in less than a minute.

"I feel like taking a nap." Asuka sighed.

"Great idea, I'll join you." Kaoru pushed her upstairs.

"What? Why?" their voices faded as they left.

So, I was alone with Hikaru again. I bet thats what Kaoru planned to do.

"Next week, the Host Club is going to my home for dinner." I smiled.

"How nice." he didn't looked at me.

"So, I was thinking, is this going to be a regular thing?" I sat next to him and bit my nails.

"What do you mean?" he finally looked at me.

"You're going to be mean to me, then sweet, then mean again?"

"Stop biting your nails, you'll ruin them." he put my hands down.

"Well, is it?"

He didn't let go of my hands, instead, he locked my fingers with his. "I hope not."

"Hey guys, so I called a doctor and they should be coming sometime tomorrow morning." Haruhi came inside the living room.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru quickly let go of my hands. Could it be that he still liked her?

"Where did everyone else go?" she looked around, confused.

"Kyoya went upstairs carrying Tamaki, Mori and Hani must be in the kitchen, and Kaoru took Asuka upstairs."

"Oh, so I guess its just the three of us." she smiled. "Want to watch the movie, anyway?"

"Sure, sit in the middle." Hikaru made some space for her.

I didn't said anything, but my heart sank once again. He did had feelings for her, I'm so stupid.

She sat down and turned on the tv. "I hope Senpai is alright..." she whispered.

_**Kaoru's POV.**_

"Why exactly are we here?" Asuka crossed her arms as I locked the door to my room.

"I was just trying to get those two alone."

"Ohh...I get it..." she nodded.

I took a long look at her from head to toe. Hikaru told me that I already found love, but I didn't liked Haruhi anymore, and Miharu was like my little sister. Could it be that he meant Asuka? I mean, I did thought she was cute the minute I first layed my eyes on her.

"I also wanted to spend time with you." I admitted.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Asu-chan, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" I turned off the lights. I don't know what happened to me, but for some reason, being alone with her made me go insane.

"Tamaki did..." she smirked.

"Asu-chan, what do you know about me and Hikaru?"

"Not much, just that you two are scared of forgetting about eachother?" she took a guess.

"So she understands..." I whispered to myself.

"Huh?" she giggled. She probably heard me.

Well, this is it, if she understands it means she's the one, right?

"We should probably go downstairs...Mori and Hani must be there with more sweets." I decided to lay off for a while, like Hikaru said, if there was somebody out there that really cared for me more than him, and I shall learn to love that person, I rather let it happen on its own than finding out ahead of time.


End file.
